Peenut2k7's JPIV: Kill or be Killed
Note: This story has been replaced to a degree by the work-in-progress story Jurassic Park: Kill or be Killed (remake). This story is to be kept up for historical purposes, and may be made into a redirect to the most current story when it is finished. This is not for younger children. Parents, if you are reading this, I highly recommend you ask a JP Fanon Wiki moderator/writer to make a more Child Friendly fiction for their child to read. Ages 13 and up. Comes a couple months after my other fic, Peenut2k7's Jurassic Park V and it's buddy fic, Peenut2k7's JP4 for T-Rex fans. Also a remake of the generally infamous love it or hate it fic Jurassic Park IV: Kill or be Killed, but this time, it takes place on Isla Sorna, and the only mutants are Spinosaurus and Oxalaia (meaning no T-Rex-U). Oxalaia is reinterpreted as it was in The Sorna Tour, the dominant creature on Isla Tyrannus. Book 1: A New Reign Chapter 0: Prologue It was morning on Isla Sorna. A single Tyrannosaurus rose from the thick underbrush, roaring to signal the sun's return. Nearby, there was a small pack of Dromeosaurus darting across the dew-coated plain. A Tyrannosaur hatchling followed after the slowest one, and caught his tail. He dragged the Dromeosaur back to his nest, and his father took notice. He ate the Dromeosaur, and roared in a satisfied way. A couple meters away, a Spinosaurus family was wandering near. The male went in to investigate, but that was when the adult female T-Rex noticed him... Chapter 1: T-Rex VS Spinosaurus Rematch The female T-Rex went near the intruder, and let out an angered roar. The Spinosaurus hissed back. The Rex charged forward, but the Spinosaurus dodged the attack. He jumped on the T-Rex's back, and tore chunks from the dinosaur's back. But then, he was shaken off. The female T-Rex went forth, and placed her jaws on the Spinosaurus' leg. He got back up, but he couldn't run away from the next attack; a neck bite. His neck was easily broken, and he fell to the ground. The male T-Rex was pleased. Another Spinosaurus put in it's place... but they were lucky it wasn't an adult. An adult Robustus would kill a T-Rex fairly easily. They fed, and after a while, they had eaten the meal. The Spinosaurus family retreated, and promised revenge... Chapter 2: An Odd Alliance A Baryonyx and a Carnotaurus strayed onto each other's territory. Before they could fight, they spotted a Sceldicosaurus, an early Nodosaur. Before the two could strike, the ankylosaurus wannabe charged them, and knocked the Baryonyx backwards. The Carnotaurus slammed it's heavy and thick head into the Sceldicosaur, and knocked her over. He leaped forth, and tore the victim's intestines out. The Baryonyx stumbled to his feet, and feasted with his newfound hunting buddy. Chapter 3: Megalodon Killer? A fin appeared over the horizon. The hadrosaurs fled, as well as smaller sauropods. Larger sauropods stayed, as they were too large to be damaged too quickly by the creature known as Carcarodon Megalodon. The 80 foot long giant scouted the tide pool, eventually got attacked by a Pliosaurus funkei, formerly known as Predator X. The Megalodon unsheathed his jaws, and despite his lunge for the Pliosaur's fin, he missed by a long shot. With this, he accidentally rammed himself into an underwater boulder outcropping, trapping the Megalodon, save his head struggling free. But when the Predator X charged, he was caught. Flesh rained from the ceiling, and when the Megalodon was freed, he fed on it like fish food, before getting caught by a pair of serrated, deadly teeth. He was killed instantly, by a dark blue shadow in the red hued sea. Something like that of an Irritator's snarl, louder than a blue whale, echoed through the bay. The colorful murder left, not a sign of his true species. Chapter 4: A Tricky Hunt Note: This chapter is the same as the original, due to Peenut2k7 originally writing the whole chapter. In a grassy forest opening near a Tyrannosaurus nest, a Triceratops was eating some bushes near the pond. It was midway through eating the whole section of underbrush, until a T-Rex with some dried up Spinosaurus blood on his mouth charged towards the Ceratopsian. The T-Rex put his foot on the stunned Triceratops to initiate the kill, but the Triceratops manuevered his frill to the T-Rex's jaw to keep him from killing him. The Trike got back up, and the T-rex was greeted with a headbutt to the stomach. The T-Rex began to die, and the Triceratops victoriously came up to initiate te killing blow. He ducked his horns into the T-Rex's shoulder, but the T-Rex fought back with the rest of his remaining strength. He struggled to knock the 12-Ton colossus off of him, and locked down around the Trike's body, and tore out a huge chunk of flesh, ending the vicious herbivore's life. Chapter 5: Losing Home Note: This chapter was supposed to be in the original, removed by Pythor because T-Rex-U are spoiled brats. The Father T-Rex was eating a Triceratops with his family, but the younger Rexes were too full to eat anything more. A couple of Spinosaurus smelled the rotting carcass, and came in to see what the delicious smell could be. The T-Rexes saw the possible threats, and roared at them, as a warning sign that they meant business. The Spinosaurus couple roared back, because they were too lazy to hunt themselves, and they loved the taste of rotting Triceratops in the morning. The Spinosaurs snarled at the T-Rexes, and quickly attacked them. They proved too powerful to the T-Rexes, and forced the Tyrannosaurs away, who swore revenge on every corner. Chapter 6: Monster Snake A giant, 70 foot long snake, known as Titanoboa, slithered through the dense forests of Isla Sorna. After a while, the giant serpent downed a Parasaurolophus, but a T-Rex and Spinosaurus walked up. The Titanoboa immediately strangled the Spinosaurus to death, leaving the T-Rex to fight. The T-Rex charged, but his leg was caught by the tendrils of the giant snake. But his jaws were still useable, and he crushed the snake. He ate the snake, and left the remains for scavengers. Chapter 7: Carnivore Beatdown An Iguanodon was chowing down in the bushes. It was approached by a Megalosaurus, who proceeded to attack to shocked Hadrosaur. The Megalosaur headbutted the Iguanodon onto her back, but before he could bite open the prey item's neck, the Iguana Lizard blinded the Big Lizard. After many constant rips to the neck, the Megalosaurus finally bled to death, his neck pouring a clear liquid. The Iguanadon and her herd moved on, and migrated. Chapter 8: Frost Fight On the Alpine Slopes of Mt. Watson, a Pachycephlosaurus roamed. But little did it know, a Deinonychus pack sneaked upon the white slope. The territorial Domehead sensed the pack, and charged, knocking down some children to their long falling doom. A warrior was furious, and he leapt at the child murderer, and they both tumbled down the snowlined hill, multiple newborn Deinonychus corpses lining the path down. The Deinonychus Warrior and the Pachycephlosaurus were followed by the rest of the pack, whom were sliding down the icy mountain. They eventually ran into an upland frozen lake, where the Deinonychus Warrior let go, and pushed the Domehead into a thin spot, where the Pachy fell through. The stared through the clear ice, and the frozen beef pushed against the watery glass. They roared in victory. Chapter 9: Territorial Provacations The Spinosaurus were enjoying their new territory, where the T-Rex nest was once located. They had destroyed the nest, in favor of a rockier, more defended nest. But as they patrolled their newfound territory, a Tarbosaurus sneaked into the nest. They figured it was a Tyrannosaurus wanting to take back the nest, and the couple attacked. The Tarbosaurus charged them, but he wasn't aiming for a kill. He was doing this for laughs? The Male Spinosaurus latched onto the Tarbosaurus' head, and threw him into a Sequoia Tree, where the female finished him off. The couple roared, and ate. Book 2: Real Warriors have Jaws Chapter 10: Crocodilians A Sarcosaurus family scouted the treeless beach they called home, the father bringing back a young Bull Shark. As they fought over who got the first bite, a Deinosuchus dragged the father into the water. The Flesh Crocodile sank into the bleak, murky waters, his enhanced smell and hearing giving way to the distinct scent of the Terrible Gator. He dashed forth, violently pushing the Thick-Snouted Alligator into a muddy bank. They both fought for their survival, but eventually, the Crocodile snarled at the Deinosuchus, forcing the large gator to flee. The Sarcosuchus roared in victory, but to find out he didn't get the first bite. Chapter 11: A Failed Revenge This chapter replaces the Spinosaurus Rex chapter from the original. The Tyrannosaurus Rex family trudged through the dark jungle to get to their Ex-Home, the mother holding the young'ns in her jaw pouch. Eventually, they came across their nest. It was a rock pile, now. The Spinosaurus family noticed, and attacked the now-intruders. The Male Rex shoved his attacker, the Male, off, and the female fought off the Female Spinosaur. They engaged in a roar brawl, but the Spinosaurus still won. The sailed lizards chased off the Tyrant Lizards, and gave a warning after crushing a random beetle, as if saying "Don't fight me, or that will be YOU!". Chapter 12: The Blue Shadow The blue shadow appeared once more, this time, revealing itself in Velociraptor Sornaensis Territory. Oxalaia Quilombensis Hadeni, the dominant species on the island. The Raptors immediatly sensed the intruder, and charged forth, at nearly 60 mph! But the Oxalaia easily cancelled the attack, downing nearly all of them with one swipe of his tail. He moved forth, and when the Alpha went for his face, the Oxalaia rammed his head to the ground, crushing the raptor. He roared in an easy victory, and scooped them like a pelican. Gulp. Chapter 13: Crocodile Imposter In the drab swamps of Isla Sorna, there lay a sub-adult Baryonyx, a small, European Cousin of Spinosaurus. Another Spinosaurus cousin, Suchomimus, from where Spinosaurus originated from, Africa, saw the Fisherman in his wetland habitat. He snarled at the Bary, and the Bary snarled at the Crocodile Mimic. They charged at eachother, and the Baryonyx slashed the Suchomimus with his 1 Foot Thumb Blade, and tore the larger Suchomimus' eye out. Literally! But as the Baryonyx rested to regain his stamina, the Suchomimus creeped closer. His hands grasped the Smaller Spinosaur's neck. His jaws were placed firmly on the throat. The Baryonyx didn't feel it coming. Snap! The Suchomimus had broken the Baryonyx's neck, JPIII Style! He roared in a proud victory, and feasted upon the 25 foot long meal. Chapter 14: Ursidae VS Felidae An Arctodus, or Short-Faced Bear, had killed a Wisent on the lowland snow plain of Mt. Watson, close to where the Pachycephlosaurus had died. He feasted, until a Cave Lion interrupted. The bear snarled at the intruder, and charged. The lion dodged the attack, and the bear fell to his stomach. The lion went for a killing blow, but the bear came back to his feet, and swiftly ripped apart the competitor's feline face. He pinned down the lion, before crushing the giant cat under his weight. The Arctodus reared up and roared, and feasted on the Bison, saving the lion for later. Book 3: The Killing Blow Chapter 15: Carcharodontosaurus A giant lizard stalked the scrub plain of the island. Shark Toothed Lizard. Carcharodontosaurus was coming! The Gallimimus scrambled. The Edmontosaurus fled. The only one remaining was a single Irritator, with a smug grin on his face. The Giant, 57 foot long lizard attacked the South American Spinosaur, and the Irritating Lizard dodged. He repeated the same dodge, constantly. Finally, the Carchar found the weakness. He grabbed the Spinosaur's tail, and the Irritator squealed in pain. When he was freed, he had a scar over his left eye. He called his back, but the Carchar knocked one into a tree, killing it. The rest of the pack, including the now called "Deadeye", left. Chapter 16: Argentinosaurus Argentinosaurus. 190ft long, 300 tons of sheer giant. But that meant it carried 3 Predators upon it's girth, Oxalaia, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Giganotosaurus. And a Giganotosaurus had been hunting a herd of the giants for days, and now, one had fallen behind. The third largest land animal had it's underbelly close to the ground, and the Gigantic Lizard attacked his prey, but the Argentinosaurus reared up and threatened to squish! But with his underbelly exposed, the Giganotosaurus struck, and tore the sauropod's intestines out, causing him to fall like a redwood. The Giganotosaurus snarled in a proud victory, but his sensitive ears heard a snarl. A Tyrannosaurus had smelled the kill, and she ran for the larger male dinosaur. She attacked, ready to crush his back, but the Giganoto lashed his tail, mortally wounding the Rexy. He feasted on the T-Rex, and marked his territory around the Argentinosaurus carcass. Chapter 17: One Last Attempt This chapter replaces the Velociraptoriax chapter from the original. The T-Rexes were going for one last strike on the Spinosaurus, whom had stolen their nest. They roared across the open plain, and the Spinosaurus picked up the 'call'. They roared back, and the lead males went into one on one combat. The Spinosaurus struck first, and he managed to tear out his competitor's eye. The Rex went next, managing to get two attacks in, one against the sail, another against the skull. The Spinosaurus was close to failure. He went for one more attack. This time, he gripped the T-Rex's neck. Every bone in each of their necks were in pain, the verge of a snap, ready to crack. Finally, the T-Rex jerked his head into the air. The Spinosaurus couldn't handle the sudden pain... and his head came off. A painful 15 seconds it was, only shortened by a victorious skull crush. The Spinosaurus retreated... the T-Rexes had won. They reclaimed their home, turning their nest back to its normal, not-so-spiky and deadly state. They had succeeded. They were home. Chapter 18: A Shakey Reclaming This chapter replaces the Spinosaurus Hunting chapter from the original, due to the Spinosaurus being shooed from the T-Rex nest. The T-Rexes were happy. They feasted upon the fallen Spinosaurus, and after a while, the babies were full. But something stopped them in their tracks. A small earthquake. The ground shook, knocking the entire family from their feet... and the Spinosaurus were coming back. The female had caught a Gallimimus, in attempt to bribe them into giving the nest back to her. The T-Rex female was fooled, but the male told her to step back. The ground was breaking up! The male Rex charged for his mate, saving her from a firey demise. The female spinosaurus gave a charge, running, and then leaping. She bit at the babies, actually killing one! The female T-Rex found this a declaration of war... she rammed the child murderer into the flaming gorge, killing her instantly. The two T-Rexes roared, but they had to cremate the fallen child. Chapter 19: A Faceoff Begins After the lava turned into hot stone, the T-Rex family heard a roar. Not a Spinosaurus. Not a Giganotosaurus. Something far, far deadlier. Their natural predator. Oxalaia Quilombensis Hadeni. The male walked towards the source, but despite his mate's pleas not to go, he went. He knew this may have been a fatal mistake, but it was to defend his family. He faced the Blue Demon, and it was all written in stone from there... Chapter 20: Tyrant VS. Hades Every bone in the Oxy's body seized the opprotunity to attack the smaller Tyrannosaur, but the Rexxy dodged the attack, a feather from his neck torn off by the claws of the 65 Foot Crocodilian. The T-Rex began to regret his choice, but he charged forward anyway. He leapt onto his opponent's back, tearing scales from his vertebrae extension, but the Oxalaia fought on. He rammed the Rex into the smoldering ground, and lava spewed. This was the Oxalaia's natural home, a volcanic land of brimstone and fire. Hadeni wasn't it's scientific third name for nothing... The dinosaurs butted heads (literally), and they stood firm the whole battle. But after a while, the Oxalaia began to show it's stamina was wearing thin. The T-Rex was... winning? But even after the Oxalaia fell on his back, the insta-kill for any Spinosauridae, he snarled, attempting to get back onto his feet, or at least his stomach... the Tyrannosaurus walked over, but he didn't kill. Killing one in true helplessness, but still staying assertive, was not himself. He used his tail to raise the Oxalaia to his feet, but this was a fatal mistake. The Oxalaia readied himself for the killing blow, the Decapitation-Necksnap. The T-Rex had seen this move before. He kicked the Oxalaia in his underworlds, and his bit down on his soft, fleshy throat. Not even the Oxalaia was invulnerable against every tube, organ, and fluid in his neck being crushed and escaping his throat. The King had fallen. The T-Rex had won. From the surface, the family watched. The female's husband survived! The kids' dad had just done some really cool action! The male T-Rex brought his trophy to the nest, having succeeded in the impossible. Epilogue The T-Rex were the new rulers of the island. Their fruitful kill supplied a filling meal, and now, the T-Rex had to show itself to the island. Isla Sorna. The largest island. New ruler, all would cower. The Male T-Rex and his wife stood at the very peak of Mt. Watson, still blood-smeared by Newborn Deinonychus corpses, looking upon their Pacific domain. From the coniferous south to the tropical north. In 1997, when our male was just a baby, he had parents. Loving parents, always with him. That day humans took him into a sterile place, his parents came to save him. Those memories... that incident... ROOOOAAAR! Happiness. Proudness. Royalty. All of that was just the beginning of a whole trilogy on Isla Sorna. Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Peenut2k7 Category:Peenut2k7 FanFiction Category:Jurassic park IV Kill or be killed Category:Ideas